One of the main inconveniences of using a wireless communication device is not being able to effectively receive or transmit a wireless communication signal. This is especially true in rural areas. One way to improve the exchange of wireless communication signals is by using a wireless repeater. A wireless repeater is a device used to boost the reception of a wireless communication device to an area.